The present inventive concept relates generally to an air cycle machine, and more specifically, to a thrust plate included in a bearing cooling system of an air cycle machine.
Performance and reliability of a conventional air cycle machine depends on providing proper cooling to one or more thrust bearings included in the air cycle machine's bearing cooling system. The thrust bearing supports a rotating assembly included in the bearing cooling system. A thrust plate is provided in the air cycle machine to support the thrust bearing and maintain the axial position of the rotating assembly. As the rotating assembly rotates, the thrust bearing may realize an increase in heat. Therefore, the conventional air cycle machine consists only of vents formed in a containment ring of the air cycle machine housing to flow cool to the thrust bearing.